The Geo Team Movie 4
|preceded = The Geo Team Movie 3 |followed = Dick Grayson 2: Tales of a Teenage Boy |rated = PG}} The Geo Team Movie 4 (also known as The Geo Team Work 4: The Return in Japan) is an upcoming 2018 American hand-drawn and computer-animated 3D comedy film based on The Greeny Channel animated television series The Geo Team, produced by 2BIG3k Animation, Glass Ball Productions and C.E. Animation Studios, and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2016 film The Geo Team Movie 3 and fourth installment in The Geo Team movie franchise. The film is being directed by Steve Samono and written by C. Elbourn. The film is scheduled to be released on January 19, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Cast Returning cast * Geo G. as Geo Guy / Little Guy / Toon Link / Gree Guy / Pingux2012 / CookieEater2 / Memy9909 / Bryan Guy / Keithy Guy / Elias Pickney / Warren Cook / Sack99Swell / Sineus Drie / Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as Green Bob / Jan Soto / Cookie Monster / Additional Voices * Dan Castellanta as Homer Simpson / Crash Bandicoot / Fake Crash / Additional Voices * Trey Parker as Eric Cartman * James Arnold Taylor as Geo Jones / Johnny Test / Johnny Quest / Johnny Best * Keith Ferguson as Jason / Bloo * Ed Helms as The Once-Ler * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Grey DeLisle as Margo Gru / Frankie Foster / Additional Voices * Pierre Coffin as Dave the Minion / Stuart The Minion / Bob The Minion / Kevin The Minion / Tim The Minion / Mark The Minion / Phil The Minion / Bill The Minion / Additional Minions / Additional Objects / Additional Voices * Evan Sabara as Dick Grayson *Jason Marsden as Reo Jones *Cathy Cavandi as Blossom / Edith Gru *Idina Menzel as Queen Elsa / Hatsune Miku *C. Elbourn as Ico *Andrea as Yorda / Pinkie Pie / Fluttershy *Anne Hataway as Red Puckett *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock * Tara Strong as Agnes Gru / Twilight Sparkle / Additional Voices * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Danielle Judovits as Barbara Gordon * Steve Carrell as Felonius Gru * Chris Renaud as Additional Minions / Additional Objects / Additional Voices * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack / Rainbow Dash * Tabitha St. Gerkmain as Rarity / Princess Luna * Cathy Weseluck as Spike * Mark Katz as MePhone4 * Adam Katz as Nickel / Additional Voices New debuting cast *Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson *Terrel Ransom Jr. as Darwin Watterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson *Teresa Callagher as Nicole Watterson *Dan Russel as Richard Watterson *Zach Callison as Steven Quartz Universe *Tom Kenny as the Geo Car / SpongeBob SquarePants / Additional Objects *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Jeremy Carpenter as Jeremy the Carpenter *Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna *Finley Small as Himself *Adam Katz as Apple / Baseball / Adam / Pencil Clones / Teardrop / Eraser Clones / Additional Objects / Additional Voices *Alexa Chapman as Pepper / Salt *Ben Cross as Balloon *Samuel Thornbury as Suitcase *Derek Napolitano as Pickle *Taylor Grodin as OJ / Bow / Taco / Toilet / Dough / Paintbrush / Eraser Clones / Bathtub / Microwave Oven / Pencil Clones / Additional Objects / Additional Voices *Mark Katz as MePhone4 *Brian Koch as MePhone4S / Fan *Michael Bruzzone as Lightbulb *Dalton Cashin as Marshmallow *Alex Hammer as Hammer / Fire Hydrant / Ketchup *Stephen Boyer as Judge Gavel / Supreme Court Justice *Digibro as MePad *Hailey Chapman as Microphone *Kacie Chapman as Soap / Ice Cube Clones *Justin Napolitano as Trophy *Justin Chapman as Paper / Knife *Marco Bonomo as Yin-Yang *Aaron Shapiro as Cheesy *Michael Huang as Puffball / Puffball Speaker Box / Leafy / Firey / Firey Speaker Box / Needle / Bubble / Pencil / Pencil Clones / Flower / Flower Speaker Box / Snowball / Ruby / Donut / Fries / Woody / Blocky / Eraser / Eraser Clones / Pen / Yellow Face / Yellow Face Clones / David / Additional Objects / Additional Voices *Cary Huang as Match / Pin / Tennis Ball / Rocky / Spongy / Coiny / Pencil Clones / Ice Cube / Ice Cube Clones / Additional Objects / Additional Voices *AT&T Mike as Announcer *AT&T Crystal as Speaky Woman (aka Announcer's Wife) *Owen Wilson as Eraser Clones *Drew Barrymore as Ice Cube Clones / Soap Clones *Yeardley Smith as Murphy Guy *Jacob Lenard as Mugman *Sam DaCosta as Teanna Production On June 20, 2014, Universal Pictures has scheduled the fourth film for January 19, 2018. Geo was still no longer to be returned for the sequel. However, Steve Samano announced that Adam Katz will design the production of the film. On July 4, 2015, Robert Mike Slave announced that he will co-direct the film. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:The Geo Team Movie 4 Category:2018 films Category:The Geo Team Wiki